freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Withered Golden Freddy
Não é o que você está procurando? Veja Freddy (Desambiguação). FNaF2 = também fez uma aparição em Five Nights at Freddy's 2, sendo mais ativo. Ele também é referido oficialmente como Golden Freddy na tela da Custom Night, onde agora é um dos animatrônicos que podem ter a dificuldade alterada. Aparência Withered Golden Freddy parece estar em um estado decrépito, com sua orelha esquerda faltando, manchas marrons escuras em seu traje e uma boa quantidade de fios expostos. Assim como os demais animatrônicos originais, ele tem dentes em sua mandíbula superior e seu traje está desbotado e rasgado. Visivelmente aparece segurando o microfone, ao invés de apenas deixá-lo na palma de sua mão. Ao contrário de sua aparição no primeiro jogo, ele parece menor, seu chapéu parece ser mais preto, suas íris não são visíveis (nenhuma parte de seus olhos são visíveis) e ele parece não ter nenhuma gravata borboleta, embora seja apenas sua mandíbula a impedindo de ser vista. Comportamento thumb|left|Withered Golden Freddy atacando o jogador. Withered Golden Freddy só se tornará ativo na Noite 2 (raramente), Noite 6 e na Custom Night se ele for habilitado. Não se sabe onde ele começa a noite na pizzaria. Ao acaso, Withered Golden Freddy pode aparecer no corredor ou dentro do Escritório, sentado em uma posição semelhante à que tinha no primeiro jogo. Enquanto no corredor, sua cabeça aparece flutuando à uma distância considerável. Pouco tempo depois, ele irá desaparecer e atacará o jogador caso esse não tenha tentado evitá-lo. Para evitar ser morto por Withered Golden Freddy, o jogador deve optar por colocar a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear no instante em que avistá-lo ou desligar a lanterna enquanto ele estiver no corredor. Se Withered Golden Freddy for muito observado através da lanterna, ele pode atacar de lá mesmo. Se o jogador está usando o Monitor por um bom tempo, há uma chance de 60% de Withered Golden Freddy estar no Escritório (a não ser que outro animatrônico já esteja presente). Na Custom Night, se a I.A. de Withered Golden Freddy for colocada em 20, ele ocasionalmente ficará parado e não desaparecerá quando for visto no Escritório. É improvável que isso aconteça, mas já houve relatos disso. Enquanto o jogador não piscar a lanterna ou não colocar a máscara, ele permanecerá onde está no Escritório até que Withered Foxy ou The Puppet ataquem o jogador. Diferente do primeiro jogo, em Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Withered Golden Freddy não irá travar o jogo após matar o jogador. Custom Night Withered Golden Freddy aparecerá nos seguintes modos da Custom Night: * Night of Misfits * Freddy's Circus * Cupcake Challenge * Fazbear Fever * Golden Freddy Áudio O grito que Withered Golden Freddy emite ao atacar o jogador. Esse grito é mais alto do que um grito de outro animatrônico de costume. Arquivo:Xscream3.ogg Curiosidades Aparência *Curiosamente, o chapéu de Withered Golden Freddy está inclinado à esquerda durante sua animação de ataque. Ele também parece inclinado enquanto Golden Freddy está no Escritório, embora seja difícil de perceber devido a inclinação de sua cabeça. **Pode ser apenas o chapéu deslocado propositalmente para o lado, já que como o de Freddy, seu chapéu parece ser removível. *Diferente do modelo do primeiro jogo, Withered Golden Freddy não tem pupilas. *Withered Golden Freddy é de longe mais realista do que no primeiro jogo. *O único lugar em que Withered Golden Freddy é visto em pé é na cutscene da Noite 3. Sua aparência é a mesma do primeiro jogo, incluindo suas orelhas e sua gravata borboleta. *Withered Golden Freddy é o único animatrônico antigo que não tem dentes de endoesqueleto visíveis, mesmo aparentando ter um esqueleto. Áudio *O som do jumpscare de Withered Golden Freddy em Five Nights at Freddy's 2 é um pouco mais alto e penetrante do que o grito normal de todos os outros animatrônicos. Homólogos *Withered Golden Freddy é o único animatrônico original que não tem uma versão Toy no segundo jogo. Mecânicas *Ele é o único animatrônico que usa apenas sua face/cabeça no jumpscare em ambos os jogos. **Além disso, ele não move nenhuma parte do corpo no jogo. Mesmo no seu jumpscare, que é uma cabeça flutuando em direção ao jogador, não existe uma animação mostrando mudança de expressão. *Levantar o monitor não evitará a morte por parte de Withered Golden Freddy. *Withered Golden Freddy não desativa a lanterna quando ele entra ou sai do Escritório. *Há uma chance muito rara que Withered Golden Freddy se ative na Noite 2, como visto nesse vídeo. *Withered Golden Freddy pode aparecer no corredor e dentro do Escritório ao mesmo tempo, como visto nesse vídeo. *Withered Golden Freddy é um dos animatrônicos que não aparecem nos dutos de ventilação. Os outros quatro são Withered Freddy, Toy Freddy, Withered Foxy e The Puppet. *Withered Golden Freddy é um dos seis animatrônicos que não emitem o som de alerta, os outros são Mangle, Balloon Boy, Withered Bonnie, The Puppet e Toy Chica **Withered Golden Freddy não emite o som de alerta de nenhuma forma, suportando a ideia de que ele é uma alucinação. *Existe uma falha rara em que Withered Golden Freddy pode aparecer no Escritório, e se o jogador levanta o Monitor nesse mesmo instante, em seguida, seu sprite aparece na câmera. *No modo 10/20 nas versões portáteis, Withered Golden Freddy pode às vezes matar o jogador sem aparecer no corredor ou no Escritório. Não se sabe se isso é uma falha ou não. *Withered Golden Freddy, junto com Withered Foxy, Mangle, BB e The Puppet são os únicos animatrônicos que não aparecem no menu principal. *A aparência de Withered Golden Freddy no corredor do Escritório é extremamente semelhante a Nightmare Fredbear no armário do quarto jogo. Minigames da Morte *No minigame Dê Presentes, Dê a Vida, uma quinta criança pode ser vista no meio da sala um frame antes do jumpscare de Withered Golden Freddy. **Isso pode indicar que a quinta criança foi colocada dentro do traje de Golden Freddy após o assassino tê-lo usado. Essa teoria é suportada por um desenho feito por uma criança, a qual mostra "linhas de fedor" saindo de Golden Freddy. *No minigame SAVE THEM, Withered Golden Freddy aparece aleatoriamente em algumas salas. Nome *O nome de Withered Golden Freddy foi presumido até o lançamento de Five Nights at Freddy's 2, quando seu nome oficial foi mostrado na tela de personalização da Custom Night. Até então, seu nome era Yellow Bear nos arquivos do primeiro jogo. Teorias *O Cara do Telefone confirma que o sequestrador de cinco crianças usou um traje amarelo para ludibriar essas crianças, que criou teorias de que o traje usado foi o de Withered Golden Freddy. Porém, parece inusitado, já que pode-ser visto partes mecânicas no traje de Withered Golden Freddy além de fios saltando para fora, o que implica que o sequestrador não possa ter usado ele no crime. **Além disso, é seguro assumir que o Golden Freddy visto em Five Nights at Freddy's é uma alucinação de Mike Schmidt, a qual o animatrônico aparece em perfeitas condições. **É implicado através dos minigames de que outro animatrônico foi responsável pelo crime. **Além disso, com a chegada do terceiro jogo, muitos acreditaram que mais provavelmente o sequestrador teria usado o traje do Springtrap para cometer o crime. *Alguns fãs especulam que o endoesqueleto sem traje visto no Canto das Premiações (em frente a caixa de presente) e algumas vezes no Duto de Ventilação Direito, é o endoesqueleto de Withered Golden Freddy, principalmente por compartilhar atributos com o Freddy original. Porém, esse endoesqueleto é considerado uma alucinação. *Apesar de Withered Golden Freddy ser geralmente aceito como uma alucinação, sua I.A. é adulterada por Fritz Smith na Custom Night do segundo jogo. Isso suporta a teoria de que o Golden Freddy visto no segundo jogo é físico, ao invés de uma mera alucinação. Trailer *No começo do trailer de Five Nights at Freddy's 2, um desenho feito por crianças mostra Withered Golden Freddy aparentemente cantando uma música usando seus olhos de endoesqueleto. **Esse mesmo desenho aparece no Escritório, acima do Duto de Ventilação Direito. **Isso pode indicar que Withered Golden Freddy ainda estava em uso após a reabertura da nova Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear, pelo menos antes de ser desfeito igual os outros animatrônicos antigos. *Withered Golden Freddy é um dos três animatrônicos que não aparecem no trailer, os outros dois são The Puppet e Toy Chica. **Ele e The Puppet, no entanto, aparecem em desenhos feito por crianças, enquanto Toy Chica aparece em vários cartazes espalhados pela pizzaria. Versão Portátil *Na versão portátil, Withered Golden Freddy irá desaparecer instantaneamente (sem a animação de desaparecimento) após o jogador colocar a máscara. *Nas versões portáteis, quando o jogador abaixa o Monitor e avista Withered Golden Freddy, ele irá se mover um pouco para a esquerda antes de desaparecer. Five Nights at Freddy's World *O modelo de Withered Golden Freddy em Five Nights at Freddy's 2, por algum motivo, não aparece em Five Nights at Freddy's World. **A cabeça dele apareceu nas imagens de agradecimento do site scottgames.com, porém foi removida um tempo depois. |-| UCN = Para saber mais sobre o papel de Withered Golden Freddy em Ultimate Custom Night, visite esta página. |-| Galeria = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Golden_Freddy_Down_The_Hall.png|Withered Golden Freddy no corredor a frente do Escritório. OfficeGolden_Freddy.png|Withered Golden Freddy sentado no Escritório. Minigames da Morte GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigames.png|O sprite de Withered Golden Freddy nos Minigames da Morte. GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigamesLitEyes.png|O sprite de Withered Golden Freddy nos Minigames da Morte, com as pupilas brancas. Variados Five Nights at Freddy's 2 GoldenFreddyDoll.png|Pelúcia de Withered Golden Freddy em Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Essa pelúcia pode ser obtida após completar o modo "Golden Freddy" na Custom Night. LoneMicrophone.png|Réplica do microfone de Withered Golden Freddy de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Esse microfone pode ser obtido após completar "Fazbear Fever" presente no modo Custom Night. GF_Icon.png|O ícone de Withered Golden Freddy na tela de personalização da Custom Night. Namnlösadadawdad.png|Withered Golden Freddy na cutscene depois da Noite 3 em Five Nights at Freddy's 2. 3rdNightCutscene.png|Withered Golden Freddy com Chica e Bonnie encarando o jogador durante a cutscene. Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (FNaF2) Categoria:Animatrônicos Categoria:Animatrônicos (FNaF2)